Wrenchers HCs (Toolbox Gang 'verse)
Wrenchers headcanons featuring some or all of the rest of the gang. SFW Pre-ship and/or FWB fringeandfur * Wrench hangs out with Letters and Numbers so he can get to know Numbers better * Numbers is the first person the bros meet who makes an effort to speak to Wrench directly * Numbers and Wrench have a one-night stand before being told they're working together * Numbers sees Hammer naked and is hella conflicted * Letters finds porn of Wrench and Numbers is reluctant to watch it * What if Hammer died before Wrench met Numbers? * What if Wrench was the first guy Numbers had ever been attracted to? * Wrench talks to Letters on AIM to find out more about Numbers * When the twins arrive they're still teenagers, and Numbers refuses to date someone under 20 * Hammer gets drunk and starts a fight, and Numbers tries to get into Wrench's good books by helping take him home trumpetandtrombone * Numbers doesn’t want to date Wrench out of spite towards Letters * Numbers meets Hammer first and hates him, so he doesn’t even give Wrench the time of day because he must be a douche by association * Letters arranges for Wrench to drop by Numbers’ apartment so they can keep each other company while Letters gets together with Hammer lemonison * Numbers can’t tell whether the new recruit likes him * Numbers gets Wrench and Hammer mixed up in his shower fantasies * Wrench and Numbers don’t get together until after Letters gets pregnant and she and Hammer leave officialnoahhawley * Numbers distracts himself from his thoughts of Wrench with a new dishwasher * Letters sets Numbers up on a blind date ithinkwehitametaphor * Numbers and Wrench go on a hit in the sauna Getting together from fringeandfur unless noted otherwise * Numbers tests Wrench's interest by flirting with Aussie in front of him * Hammer gets fed up of the sexual tension Part 2 * The twins leave town and Numbers chases after them Part 2 * Letters spikes their drinks with truth serum to make them talk * Numbers the lovelorn poet * Numbers doesn’t know Wrench has a twin mix ups [part 1] [part 2] (lemonison) Early relationship 391780 * The first time Numbers didn’t cringe when Wrench kissed him and the first time Numbers gave Wrench a kiss * Numbers has a cat who really likes Wrench * Numbers worries he won’t have enough energy to maintain two close relationships at the same time trumpetandtrombone * Wrench worries that him and Numbers are just in a FWB situation the way Numbers and Letters were fringeandfur * The first time Numbers hears Wrench speak aloud * Wrench sees Hammer and Letters flirting and gets jealous that Numbers never flirts with him * Numbers panics and breaks it off when Wrench says 'I love you' * Wrenchers try and keep their relationship secret but Letters soon finds out * The first time Wrench and Numbers spent a night together * Wrench and Numbers fight and Hammer insists they make up * Numbers tries some of the things with Wrench that he did with Aussie * Wrench wishes Numbers would text him more * Numbers invites Wrench to work with him Part 2 * Wrench and Numbers are both incredibly stubborn Everyday Life fringeandfur * Wrench's views on Numbers' cultural interests * Numbers offers to cut Wrench's hair * Who does the grocery shopping? * Wrench realises he married his mother * Wrench has a thing about Bruce Willis * Numbers encourages Wrench to expand his culinary horizons * Numbers is terrible with ill people but deals with it for Wrench's sake (deaf-fellas-partner and fringeandfur) lemonison * Numbers finds a photo from Wrench’s childhood Wrenchers and the rest of the Gang fringeandfur * Things that Numbers finds cute when Wrench does them but hates when Hammer does them * How Wrench and Letters take care of Numbers when he's depressed * Wrenchers are the romantics of the group * Hammer refers to both his and Wrench's partners as their 'girlfriends' * Numbers finds a picture of a shirtless twin and isn't sure whether to be aroused or not Part 2 * Numbers kisses Hammer by accident * What would Wrench say if he knew about Numbers' twincest fantasies? * The bros meet up to hang out, and can both tell the other just had sex lemonison * Numbers mistakes Hammer for Wrench * Numbers tells Wrench he has a deep voice Misc. fringeandfur * Thoughts on how the Toolbox Gang timeline changes the Wrenchers dynamic * Wrench hates Numbers smoking because it reminds him of his father * Wrench injures his hands while working and can't communicate * Wrench misses Numbers when they're apart more than vice versa * Wrenchers and gay marriage Part 2 * Wrenchers and monogamy * Wrench's attempt at a sexy surprise backfires * Numbers finds himself praying for Wrench to come home safe * Wrench decides to get a new tattoo * Wrench gets defensive about the rare occasions he's attracted to women * Numbers raids a target's wine cellar * Wrench teaches Numbers a term of endearment but pretends it means something else Follow-up comment * What does the boundaries tattoo mean in the Toolbox 'verse? 391780 * Numbers tells Wrench about a ASL thing he did in elementary school * Wrench and sexting with a TTY and cell phone [part 1] [part 2] NSFW The bros had an understanding about jerking off when sharing a room; Wrench wonders how it'll work with Numbers (fringeandfur) Numbers, sex and his cocaine habit (fringeandfur) Wrench sometimes finishes before he's got started, so to speak (fringeandfur) Wrench + Numbers watching Toolbox Gang porn videos (ladydorian) How to make the Aussie blush (ladydorian) Various headcanons (scrunyuns)